Underflame
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Frisk resets one last time, but something is different. Chara is lying right next to them in the flowers. They set off to get the true ending and save Asriel. But how will everyone react to the first fallen human coming back to life? !Underflame AU this is the prequel story to "Flaming Skeleton"!
1. The final reset

!disclaimer! I do not own Undertale or any of its characters…obviously, if I did I would make sansby and charisk canon…all rights go to Toby Fox.

Oblivion: I stare at the blinking cursor…it's as if it's taunting me…it's trying to make me write…but I can't from writers block…the smug bastard…

Tem: what is hooman talking 'bout now?

Oblivion: nothing tem, nothing. So yeah, this will go up around the same time as chapter four of my fanfic island story, maybe a day before. This is the long awaited prequel to flaming skeleton, it will explain why Chara, Flowey, and Asriel are all alive in the Underflame universe, also how Sans and Grilby hook up. Sadly there is no charisk in this story but there is in the story 'flaming skeleton' set in the same universe. Have fun reading this ;)

p.s. if you want to know Frisk's and Chara's genders in the AU, you'll have to read 'flaming skeleton' but for now, I will use non gender pronouns.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This is it, the last Genocide run, all I need now is to reset and then I can save Asriel. I've compiled enough determination for two whole human souls, meaning if I can transfer them into flowey he and Asriel should live after the barrier is destroyed. I stare at the reset button, it has a slight glow that's comforting, I take deep breath and slam down my hand onto the reset button and everything goes black, I wake up on a patch of flowers, as per usual, but something's off. I turn my head to see another person lying on the flowers as well. I crawl over to them and nearly jump back in shock. It was Chara. They slowly open their eyes and sit up, they yawn and stretch and then realize that something's not quite right. They look around and jump up when they see me.

"What did you do!?" They yelled.

"I didn't do anything! If anything this is your fault! I bet you planned this!" I screamed back.

We bickered for a few minutes and finally agreed this was on accident. We just sat there in awkward silence, waiting for the other to say something. After about ten minutes I decide to break the silence.

"So what now?" I ask.

"To be honest, I have no clue," they said, a little downcast "wait, how much LV do you have?!"

I hadn't even thought of that, if I don't have enough then we can't save Asriel! I pull up my menu to see…I have all of the LV I had when I reset. You would have thought that it was used in bringing Chara back.

"I-I have all of it," I tell them.

I wonder what brought them back, could this be an irregular timeline? We once again sit in silence trying to think. After a half hour passes Chara gets up and starts walking towards the ruins. Not knowing what else to do, I follow them. After a bit of walking I expect Flowey to pop up with his usual speech, but instead I hear a small voice from behind.

"Ch-chara? I-is that you?"

Chara turns to see flowey staring up to her, "Yes, Asriel, it's me."

"How are you alive? And it's Flowey now," He says, irritated.

"Well, Asriel, it's a long story. I'll just say that Frisk has brought me back," Chara puts their hands on my shoulders and gives a light shake "We're also returning you to normal"

"Impossible!" Flowey scoffed "you bring me back to normal? Ha! Don't get my hopes up."

"It's true!" I shout.

"Yeah, sure kid. I'm outta here."

Flowey disappears and not soon after, we make our way to Toriels house. Chara just bursts in yelling, "I'm home!" We hear a startled scream from down the hall. The events that followed had a lot of crying…I mean a lot of crying. Toriel ran out of her room, flames in hand, and nearly roasted Chara to a crisp. When Toriel realizes who she is attacking, she breaks down into a sobbing mess, Chara tries to console her…but she breaks down as well. I do my best to comfort the two sobbing messes, but it seems that they just need to hug it out themselves for now. I decide to walk around and look for irregularities; they've been popping up everywhere three timelines ago. And yes I found one, the books on the shelf look untouched and brand new almost…strange. I check Toriel's journal and I'm not sure, but some of the jokes seem to be even worse than before…or maybe that's just me. I come back to the sobbing duo and tap Toriel's shoulder.

"Oh? Who might this be, Chara?" Toriel asked

"She's the one who brought me back," Chara tried to explain.

"How?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I'm not even sure how, but I know it has something to do with the irregularities.

"We're trying to bring back Asriel as well," Chara said.

Toriel gasped in shock, she went rigid and then she started sobbing…again…which led to Chara sobbing…AGAIN. This is getting old so I try to get Chara's attention. I whisper in their ear that we need to go. She nods and I see they're still crying. I wipe a tear from their cheek and hug her, I don't know why, I just…did it. The hug was starting to get a little long so I let go. I can't tell if I heard Chara whimper or not. We said goodbye to Toriel, then Chara and I started to walk towards the basement.

"Wait," Toriel Grabbed Chara's arm "Maybe you two should stay the night, it's awfully lonely here and I'm sure you two must be shocked by all that's transpired."

I nod and look to Chara. They nod as well and so we stay the night. We eat pie and drink some hot chocolate, I explain to Toriel about all the timelines…all of them. She's silent for a while and she just stared into the fire.

"I completely understand why you've done all this," Toriel looked on the verge of tears "And I thank you, thank you for going through all of that to bring me my children back. I can't imagine how it must have felt to do what you did…I'm sorry for all you've been through, my child."

"I think that Sans has taken this worse than you have, I don't think he'll be as forgiving…" I whisper.

"Whatever do you mean?" Toriel asked

"Sans can remember timelines…"

The rooms temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Oh my…" Toriel looked a little uncomfortable "Why don't you two go to bed"

Toriel stands up and douses the fire and lights our way with magic instead. We make it to Chara's & Asriel's old room. Chara crawls onto the bed I usually sleep in during timelines and I crawl into Asriel's. I close my eyes and try to sleep. Tomorrow will be a next step towards the end, the true end, a step towards righting my wrongs, and finally a step towards bringing Asriel back. Slowly, oh so slowly, sleep over took me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: Yeah, remember how I said there would be no charisk? Yeah screw that crap, charisk all the way! This will explain a few unanswered questions from the main story "Flaming Skeleton".


	2. Frisk's origins

Oblivion: A special thanks to a reviewer named "Lucifer" who said something all too true. There aren't enough Charisk stories out there. Here is the second chapter of "Underflame"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I look around to see my friends…but something's wrong, they're not alive. Toriel has a huge gash on her chest, Undyne's armour is in tatters, Mettaton was falling apart! And Papyrus, oh god, Papyrus, he had no head, but he was holding a pile of dust.

"Why frisk?" Toriel asked, tears streaming down her face "Why did you do this to us?"

I turn around to run away but Asgore and Sans were blocking the way.

"Hey, kiddo. Welcome to Hell" Sans' Eyes went empty.

I scream and scream but no sound came out. I tried to apologize but they weren't listening. They were closing in on me. They got closer and closer, until finally everything went black.

I awaken with a start, I was flailing all over the place, next thing I know I fall off the bed. Not moment sooner, Chara was by my side checking to see if I was okay. It takes a while for me to calm down.

"What happened?" they asked.

"N-nightmare," I was able to whisper.

Looking back on what I dreamt I start crying again. Chara tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work. We sit there for a few minutes before Chara has an idea. they wipe a tear away and hugs me, exactly what I did to them the previous day. Unlike the previous day, I hug back.

"Can you tell me what the nightmare was about?" They asked calmly.

"It was our friends, but they were all dead…and Papy-" I couldn't get his name out before crying again.

"it's okay, don't let guilt come over you, besides, they're not dead, and you've brought me back and now we're about to bring Asriel back, their deaths were for a reason, and it was only temporary, it's not your fault" their voice was soothing.

I stopped crying but the guilt was still there. Chara tried all sorts of things to cheer me up.

"Okay, how 'bout this. I'll buy you something from Grilby's if you stop pouting," they offered.

Gosh darn it, they know me too well. I can never pass up food, I guess that's why I always buy spider doughnuts in every timeline. I stop pouting, for now anyways. Wait…would this be a date? I push the thought to the back of my head and focus on what will happen when we see Sans. He's probably pissed at me…more like enraged. I stand and give Chara a smile to say that I'm fine, which I am most certainly not. We head to the kitchen to find Toriel making some eggs and grits.

"Good morning my children, are you two hungry?"

We both nod our heads

"Well, grab a plate and head to the living room, I'll serve the food there."

We follow Toriel's instructions and make our way to the fireplace in the living room. A few moments later Toriel walks in with some huge bowls of food. I didn't even see any of this in the kitchen but I don't care, I'm starving. Chara and I didn't even wait for her to set the bowls down to fill our plates. Toriel giggled at our eagerness for the food. After I ate all of my food I grabbed seconds, and thirds, and fourths. By the time I was done I noticed Toriel and Chara staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

Toriel just stared while Chara answered, "You just downed so much food…she brought out the bowls not two minutes ago…"

"The bowls are only half empty" I observe.

"I made two weeks worth of food…how did you eat all of that…not even Asriel and Chara combined could eat that much so fast." Toriel looked shell-shocked.

"Well I've committed Genocide about 10 times with just a pie and a candy bar, you kind of get hungry after doing that…" I mumbled

Chara shivered at the word genocide. After they were done eating we said our goodbyes to Toriel and headed for the basement. Chara still looked spooked by my ability to eat.

"How could such a small thing eat so much, I doubt it's from resetting because that resets your physical state," Chara asked.

This caught me off guard. It was before I fell into the underground…I don't know if I should tell Chara. I trust them but it's personal. You know what, screw it. I look up and stare into Chara's eyes and explain.

"My family, they weren't bad, but they were poor. My parents and I lived in a Cabin in the woods," I smile at the fond memories I've made there "We would forage for food…there wasn't much so we were really hungry a lot of the time. That's why I have such a small frame for a thirteen year old, I never got enough nutrients to grow."

Chara looked down at themselves and back at me, to observe how much bigger they were. We were the same age (physically) but I was much much shorter.

"One day I went out to look for food, and I wandered to the top of the mountain. I spotted a berry bush and in my excitement I ran and tripped over a tree root. Next thing I know, I'm in a patch of flowers."

Suddenly, Chara wraps me up in a hug. I started to blush wildly and I don't know why.

"What are you-"

Before I could get a finish my question they let go of me when they saw the door leading out of the ruins. They ran to the door and opened it up. I felt the cool air rush past my warmed cheeks. I reluctantly walk out of the ruins with Chara. Our walk to Snowdin is a silent one, that is, until we came across the bridge with huge bars. Right before we passed through the bars I heard a sound, it was a sound that brings bile to my throat, it's a sound of a bad time, it was the sound of a Gaster Blaster charging up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: Oh snap!

Tem: *proceeds to strangle Oblivion for leaving it on a cliff hanger* How could you. *hides Oblivions body in the walls of Tem villiage* this is my story now. *Disguises himself as oblivion*

"Oblivion": Hoi- I mean hello internets. I will try to updates storie daily. Tanks for readin!


	3. Forgiveness?

"Oblivion": Hoi! I mean, Hello! Update it here! Sorry if don't update daily, I get busy sometimes, and with school starting and all, things are a little chaotic for me.

Oblivion: *Starts to wake up*

"Oblivion": *Knocks out the real oblivion with a frying pan…again* So please, a lot of work goes into my stories, even though they all turn out to be garbage, I still work hard to get them out, and thank you "The Rude Girl" for reviewing, it means a lot. Enjoy this chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the sound of Gaster Blaster charging up. I let muscle memory take control and dive to the floor and Chara does the same.

"Heh, I see you still remember to dodge. So, is this little bitch the reason you've killed so many?" Sans asked.

Sans summoned another blaster.

"No, Sans, listen please!" I pleaded.

He charged the blaster a little.

"You get three chances to convince me not to obliterate you and your friend."

"Okay, This," I motioned towards Chara "Is Chara, the first fallen human. I don't know how they came back, but I think it's an irregularity in the timeline that brought them back."

Sans nodded slightly.

"The reason I killed everyone, including Papyr-" I choked on his name "Was because I needed to gather enough LV and determination to bring back Asriel, He's inside Flowey and he's suffering."

"You've killed so many innocents, for a damn kid?!" Sans Blaster charged up even more.

"Wouldn't you if it were Papy?! At least you don't have to relive the killing everyone! Do you think I liked it?! Do you think I Enjoyed betraying the people I love?! At least you don't have to live with all this guilt the rest of your life!"

Sans looked taken aback, "But, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"That would be Chara, she was controlling my body during every gen run, she was enjoying herself because she knew, each monster she killed was a step closer to Asriel, also, she is a Sadist"

"Hey! I thought was our secret!" They complained.

"You get off by killing your friends?!" Sans yelled.

"No! killing was the absolute worse…but the slashing…okay let's stop this, you have kinks as well as Frisk, no need to iterate upon this."

We all nodded in agreement.

Sans put his Gaster Blaster away, "I still don't forgive you."

"I don't expect you to," I admit.

Sans' expression softens just a bit. After another explanation of what exactly we're planning, we head to the first outpost. I was hesitant because this was where I first met Papyrus. After a bit of walking I notice that the trees are in different places than usual. I tug on Sans' sleeve, he nods as if he has noticed as well. When we reach our destination I become more and more nauseous, I know Papyrus doesn't remember it but I don't think I can look him in the eye. Chara and I hide behind the lamp while Papyrus and Sans talk, Sans tells papyrus everything that's happened, when they were done I step out from behind the lamp.

"So this is the human?" Papyrus asked.

I nod.

"What about the other one Sans mentioned?"

Chara reluctantly steps from behind the lamp as well. Papyrus nods thoughtfully.

"Are the things Sans said true?" He asked

We both nod.

"I forgive you," Papyrus said.

Sans, Chara, and I were all taken aback.

"You did it to save someone, didn't you? Someone important to you, correct? I would kill everyone here and all of the humans on the surface if it were for sans, so I forgive you for what you did," He opens up his arms for a hug.

I run towards him and embrace him in the hug he's wanted for many of the genocide runs. Sans' eye flashed blue as if he was ready to strike me down at any second, but I didn't care. He calmed down when he realized I wasn't going to hurt Papy. We open a space for Chara and they gladly accepted it, We do the same for Sans, he's hesitant but eventually he joins in the hug as well. The hug lasted about five minutes before Chara started getting uncomfortable.

The squat skeleton was the first to detach from the hug. I swear his eyes softened a bit when he looked at the three of us hugging. Chara is the next to break from the hug.

"Should we head to Snowdin now?" Chara asked.

I let go of the tall, pasta obsessed skeleton and nod my head, "But how will the others react?"

Chara shrugged and Sans shivered a little, most likely thinking of what Undyne would do to me. We start our journey to Snowdin. The puzzles were deactivated by Papryus so we didn't have any trouble there. I check the time to see that it was getting late. We decided to set up camp. thank god that Sans and Papyrus had these at the look out.

"Is it me, or is the walk to Snowdin a little longer than usual?" I say a little out of breath.

"Not just you kid, my bones are aching," Sans complained.

After the fire is going, Papyrus goes to get some more fire wood just in case. The three of us sit there in awkward silence. What should I say? What should I do? Chara starts to shiver, despite the winter coat provided to them. It's a little big so I doubt it's keeping out the breeze. A thought comes to me and I instantly reject it…at first. I walk over to them and whisper my idea in their ear. At first they seemed shocked. But they eventually agreed to it. Since the coat was meant for a giant man, er monster, it easily fit two of us in there. We sat huddled up and Sans decides to speak up.

"So, are you two a thing or something? If so don't get frisky while i'm here," Sans chuckled at his own terrible joke.

I just blush wildly and Chara stumbles over their words.

"Well, Frisk thought I was cold, and she and njvehbjn," They start to babble incoherently.

Sans just laughs at us. I'm not sure if it's me or Chara or the coat, but it felt like it just got a few degrees warmer. Not a few minutes after Papyrus comes back with a few logs.

"Humans? Are you okay?" He asked, surprised to see Chara and I in the jacket.

We both nod. Papyrus sets the logs down and sits next to Sans. I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep. In my dreams, I was not having a good time.

"Frisk," I heard someone whisper.

I just groan in response.

"Frisk," The voice sounds familiar, "Friiiiissssk."

I finally woke up after Chara shook my shoulder.

"Frisk, wake up."

I remember falling asleep in the coat with Chara and that's about it. I look around to see that I was in a tent…in a sleeping bag…with Chara. I'll freak out later, for now i'm to asleep to do that.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I mumble.

I pull out my phone and squint at the bright screen. it's four in the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I was gonna yell, but chara expected this and covered my mouth.

"Sans told me to get you up,"

I guess I should curse out Sans. I step out of the tent to give him a piece of my mind. But that didn't go as planned. As soon as i stepped out, he ordered me to help pack up the camp.

"I've been talking with Papyrus and apparently we still have a long walk ahead of us."

"It shouldn't be this long, first the trees, then this? what is happening?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Does Papyrus realize the changes?"

Sans shook his head,"Everyone acts if they've lived here for their whole lives."

All of a sudden, a blue spear pierces the tree next to me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oblivion": Hoi-I mean, Hi! Hope you enjoyed chapter three of-

Oblivion: gotcha! *knocks out the fake oblivion* sorry for not uploading for…weeks…been busy with school and crap. well i'll try to upload more regularly now…hopefully, just saying this will take a while. And yes, another cliff hanger *gasp* i wonder who it could be!


End file.
